violet_evergardenfandomcom-20200223-history
Claudia Hodgins
is a character in the Violet Evergarden series. He is a former lieutenant-colonel of the army, but quit the military after the war ended and established the CH Postal Company, where he serves as its president. He is tasked with watching over Violet, a task given to him by Gilbert. Appearance Hodgins is a tall and lean man with a few scars on his face and a small goatee. He's rather handsome, with chiseled, masculine features. He has fairly long, shaggy crimson hair with smooth waves that he wears in a low ponytail with messy bangs framing his face. He has droopy turquoise-colored eyes. His military uniform consists of a tone-on-tone plaid vest over a white shirt and wide pants, decorated with Suède strings. A plaid ornamental cloth rustles from his waist belt.Volume 2, Chapter 2 Personality Hodgins is a very warm, kind and considerate man, who doesn't judge people and gives them the opportunities they deserve. Sometimes cheerful, he is gentle and always tries to speak positively and make his surroundings warm. He is mature and follows his morals, traits he teaches to Violet. As demonstrated by taking Violet in and taking care of her, as well as not giving up on her work as a Doll, Hodgins shows that he is a very considerate and caring man. He is calm and takes everything nicely, be it his work or dealing with other people.Episode 2 Although he is generally carefree and laid-back, he will be serious when needed. He is able to take things in a level-headed manner and say what is wrong or right; he always states the facts and consequences. He is very social with a special charm to him that draws people, especially women, to him. Cattleya describes him as a person who is naturally charismatic in which people gather around him. Hodgins has always had the tricky characteristic of proffering his love for women but being fond of swaying amongst beautiful people, regardless of them being male or female. He is also rather dandy and loves gambling.Violet Evergarden Official Website He's the kind of man that can do anything if he puts his mind to it.Volume 1, Chapter 6 Hodgins is also fond of the idea of having a daughter, as he even wrote a letter for her in the future which contained that he would eagerly wait for her to be born and that he would support her no matter what. He expressed that he only yearned for her happiness and for her to live a good life free from conflicts like he had experienced. This shows that Hodgins has strong parental instincts.Episode 12 History Hodgins is the second son of his family, which runs an ordinary business back in his home country. He joined the army because the one who would succeed the family business was his older brother. Hodgins thought that if there would be anything an unemployed second son could contribute to his family with, it would be protecting them by protecting the country. When he attended the army’s military academy with Gilbert, the two grew into best friends. At some point, he became a Lt. Colonel in the Leidenschaftlich Army and fought in the war. Even then, Hodgins thought many times about opening a postal company once the war was over. After the war, he founded the CH Postal Company and became Violet's guardian and boss. Relationships *Gilbert Bougainvillea - A close friend of Hodgins'. They have been best friends since back when they studied at the army’s military academy. They always helped each other out whenever anything happened. Hodgins states that they might have been more familiar with each other than with their own parents. It is also evident that Gilbert trusts Hodgins completely, as he was entrusted to take of Violet by Gilbert after the war. Hodgins looks up to and respects Gilbert a lot, and it is seen that Hodgins is deeply affected by his absence. *Violet Evergarden - Violet and Hodgins met in the army and greeted each other during the night of the last battle, and after the war, Hodgins was entrusted by Gilbert to take care of Violet. Hodgins thought Gilbert had given him a rather troublesome task as in Violet being very emotionless due to not being socialized like a regular human being. However, for Hodgins, the fact that she was the soldier his best friend had raised was more significant, and he agreed to take her in. Hodgins states that he wants to be by her side very much, since leaving her alone in the state she is in, ached in his conscience. Hodgins cares for Violet and her well-being very much and has a positive attitude to the fact that the Violet, who had not once taken her own decisions prior to the war's end, is now wanting to become an Auto Memories Doll and take her own path in life. Hodgins becomes Violet's boss at the CH Postal Company and is seen to be very fond of her, supporting, praising and encouraging her quite often despite her mistakes. It is evident that Hodgins doesn't want to make Violet sad and doesn't have the heart to do so, which is why he lied about Gilbert's fate so she wouldn't regress to becoming a "tool" again.Episode 7 At the same time, he also doesn't want Violet to give up her own living due to Gilbert's fate; he insists that she does have the right to live on and has to face her past. Due to the words he told Violet, she realized that she had many burn marks from the actions she took in the war, which led to a positive change after Violet came over her grief. Although Hodgins states that despite what she had done in the war can never be undone, it also applies to all of the good deeds she has done as an Auto Memories Doll.Episode 9 *Cattleya Baudelaire - Hodgins has known Cattleya even before founding the CH Postal Company. Cattleya is in love with Hodgins, but she doesn't know if her feelings are reciprocated. However, they have a close bond, as they are seen spending time outside of their job in which Hodgins and Cattleya can freely talk about various matters with each other, showing a bond of trust between the two.Episode 9 Cattleya also appears to be quite straightforward and teasing towards Hodgins. Hodgins cares for Cattleya deeply and will always try to make her happy by doing things that she wants. However, Hodgins is a bit tired of Cattleya's habit of solving problems with force due to her strong physical strength.Volume 2, Chapter 5 *Lux Sibyl - Lux is Hodgins' most trusted secretary after she began working at the CH Postal Company. Hodgins is grateful for all the work Lux helps him with or takes care of, to which he states that his secretary Lux is the best. He also states that even as an understatement, he loves her. Lux, in return, does her best to repay Hodgins and the company that took her in. Gallery Anime= Hodgins Anime Design.png|Hodgins' anime design. Hodgins younger.png|Hodgins in the past. Ep1.10.png Ep1.12.png Ep1.14.png Cattleya teases Hodgins.jpg|Cattleya teases Hodgins. Hodgins2.jpg |-| Light Novel= Hodgins LN.png|Hodgins' light novel design. Vol2Chap2.png|Hodgins and Cattleya Trivia * Hodgins dislikes his given name and prefers to be called by his last name. ** It is stated that the reason Hodgins was named Claudia (which is normally a girl's name) is that his parents thought that he would be born a girl. So even when he was born a boy, he was still named Claudia. References Navigation de:Claudia Hodgins zh:克勞迪亞·霍金斯 Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Soldiers Category:CH Postal Company Employees